Halfway to the Grave
by super-duperr
Summary: Half-vampire Bella Swan is going after the undead with a vengeance,hoping that one of these deadbeats is her father—the one responsible for ruining her mother's life.Then she's captured by Edward,a sexy vampire bounty hunter, and forced into partnering up
1. Prologue

**A/N: 'Ello! Ok, I shouldn't start another story! I KNOW! But for weeks and for weeks, I thought this story idea would leave me alone, but it hasn't! Let me get a few things straight, first. This is a CROSSOVER story from the Night Huntress series and the Twilight characters. And you might say that on the thingy it doesn't say CROSSOVER on it, and I know, but see, people don't look on the crossover list for these two books, so I figured it would be easier this way, ok? It's still a crossover with the Night huntress series, though it doesn't say it on the top of the page. It's going to be amazingly like the book Halfway to the Grave. So I am saying right here that I own _nothing._ I just thought it would be interesting to see where this idea takes these characters. Edward is a _vampire_, and Bella is a half-vampire. I know that in Twilight it says that it's very hard to kill a vampire, though let's just say our Bella knows an easy way, ok? Hee hee- and I kinda took some of the summary from amazon. com. *sheepish smile* I'm going to keep this as in character as I can because honestly I _worship_ Stephenie's characters. lol. Ok, this first chapter is a prologue, introducing our heroin, while kicking some vamps' ass. ;] I'm excited!**

Summary: Half-vampire Bella Swan is going after the undead with a vengeance, hoping that one of these deadbeats is her father—the one responsible for ruining her mother's life. Then she's captured by Edward, a sexy vampire bounty hunter, and forced into an unholy partnership. In exchange for finding her father, Bella agrees to train with the sexy night stalker until her battle reflexes are as sharp as his. She's amazed she doesn't end up as his dinner—are there actually _good_ vampires? Pretty soon Edward will have her convinced that being half-dead doesn't have to be all bad. But before she can enjoy her newfound status as kick-ass demon hunter, Bella and Edward are pursued by a group of killers. Now Bella will have to choose a side . . . and Edward is turning out to be as tempting as any man with a heartbeat. _Bella is a spunky heroine, dedicated to avenging her mother. She doesn't want to like Edward, or any other vampire for that matter. After all, her mother has drilled into her head just how evil vampires are... and just how evil the vampire half of Bella is. Killing vampires is the only way she can redeem herself, or is it? _A whole bunch of action and romance!

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much _nothing_. Lol. Not even the summary. Lol again. Anything recognizable: NOT MINE! I don't own Steph's wonderful characters, nor Jeaniene's story line.**

* * *

Prologue

I smiled, wearing my favorite pick-up shirt, as I called it. It was a low cut tank top that left little for the imagination along with a short skirt. I made my way across the crowded club and sniffed, using my hyper-sensitive senses to find the first vampire I could spot.

There. It was a musky scent, not at all human. I felt my grin widen into something grim. I ignored the cat calls from some drunk men, my eyes locked on a black haired vamp, very good looking and innocent enough. But my mother warned me that they were all evil somehow. I cocked my head to the side. Too bad he was going to die.

Once I was close to him, I sat on a bar stool and sighed, putting on my game face. Really, my game face was just a completely clueless look so my victims wouldn't be suspicious. I ordered a Gin and Tonic, the drink my first vampire victim had bought me. I guess you could call it respect towards him, though it really isn't.

I felt something rustle beside me, and the squeaky sound of someone sitting down next to me. I peeked to the right and, sure enough, there was my vamp. It was weird, because it seemed that some vampires were just _attracted_ to me. I was just like any other human. A beating heart. A normal face, though I guess some could call me pretty. I had long thick brown hair, big brown eyes and full lips. All of my 'upgrades' were internal. I could see much sharper than any other human. I could catch any slight movement and stop you before you finished it. I had keen hearing; I could hear a leaf drop from a tree a mile away, and I had wonderful smelling. I had the reflexes of the mother of all cats. I was more stealthy than any human. The only things stronger than I was were vampires.

Well, I _was_ half vampire, after all.

I sniffed to see if there were any weapons on him; there were not. I could easily smell gun powder or the silver of a blade.

The vamp next to me cleared his throat pointedly, and I looked at him. See, the thing about vampires are they are all so _beautiful_. Pale white skin that is unbreakable, soothing voices and all that good stuff. If my reflexes were as otherworldly as they were, and I was only a half vampire, you can only guess how perfect theirs' were. Ten hundred times better than mine, and that's saying something. They were so fast, they could run to South America in two seconds. And the funny thing was that they had no fangs, contrary to popular belief. They had _excellent_ hearing; they could be across the city, and you could be talking in such a voice that the person next to you wouldn't hear, and they would. And they were _strong_; otherworldly so. They could pick up a car in one hand and another in the other without breaking a sweat while running 200 miles an hour. That is, if they _could_ sweat. And their smelling was just as perfect.

And why, you ask, how I can kill these perfect creatures? I simply caught them off guard. It's amazing to do the things you can to vampires who are horny.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the vamp next to me offered. His eyes were a gorgeous violet that weren't even fake. I frowned. How did others not notice that his eye color was not normal? But then again, a bunch of people here had blue hair and orange eyes. Pointedly, I picked up my shot glass and showed it off. I smiled at him and downed it in one gulp.

He smiled prettily, though I ignored it. I was immune to their charm.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked, his voice very attractive. His eyes started to turn a little green, showing me that either he was horny or he was trying to play mind games with me. Naturally, what with my being a half-vampire, I was immune to this trick. Vampires usually made their eyes glow green and trick people into doing whatever they wanted.

I gave him a what I hope was a flirty smile. "Cindy," I lied, though I tried with all my might not to show I was lying. I gave him another smile, and he totally bought it.

"I am George," he said proudly, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Obviously, he was lying that was his name.

"Nice to meet you," I purred. "Listen, why don't we ditch this place? I'm getting a little tired."

I put on a show of stretching my arms and popping out my chest, looking at him innocently. He smiled slyly and stood up, almost too quick for a human. He held out his hand for my hand, and I tried not to recoil as I felt his cold, hard hand. That was the thing about them, too. They were so cold. Wintry cold.

As he led me out, I tried to calm the adrenaline making my heart pump so hard. I wasn't nervous, but excited. This was something that made my mother happy. She hated vampires. She claims that she was raped by one, that I was a mistake, and that in order to live it up, I had to kill vampires.

Well, as you can see, I don't like having my mother mad at me. So I did this for her. And she told me time and time again that half of me was evil, just like every other vampire. I smiled grimly as I hopped into the vampire's truck.

Nobody believed in vampires. I very well couldn't just go to the police about it. That was why I did it myself. Who else would do it? And honestly, I didn't think the vampire side of me was evil. I had enough human in me that it overshadowed that side of me.

I felt my face harden as he pulled into an empty parking lot, but kept my clueless voice. It had to be perfect. I was sure he could easily detect a lie in my voice.

"I thought you were taking me to you place?" I asked.

I heard his rude laughter. "Not tonight."

His eyes started to glow green, and I knew right then that he was going to drink from me, along with with having sex with me.

_Not_ going to happen.

I made my face look blank, as that was what the glow-eyes were for. Slowly, my hand crept down my thigh and into my boot- I was wearing thigh-high leather boots- and pulled out my lighter. With that gripped in my hand, I leaned in, as if to kiss him, but quickly flipped on the fire and held it to his arm. He screamed, and I took that as my cue to bring out the machete. How it fit in my boot, don't ask me.

The fire was distracting him, so I sat up and straddled him. He was shaking off the last of his pain, about to use his vampire strength, but I lit his arm on fire again. I watched, mesmerized. Vampire quickness never failed to amaze me. He was rapidly moving his arms up and down, a movement I could not follow. I shook away my awe, and with as much speed as I could muster, I raised the machete.

Too bad George noticed it. His fist shot out and he socked me right in the eye. I gasped in pain and fell back. He jumped on top of me and hissed, baring his teeth. I shoved him with all of my strength - which was a lot - and he flew back against the window, shattering the glass.

"What the hell?" he yelped, struggling to get up.

I didn't waste any time and brought my machete down hard, though his hand whirled out and grabbed it. I picked up my foot and thwacked him hard on the head while snapping his wrist back so hard I heard crunching. He yowled and I brought the machete down hard on his throat.

There was no blood, of course. Vampires didn't bleed. But it was a nasty sight; his neck was split halfway open. I forced my eyes to stay open and hacked off the rest of his head. Though the hard part was done, I still had to burn the pieces. Grimly, I climbed over the beheaded body, and out of the truck.

I was strong enough to rip him apart with my bare hands, so I carefully tore away his arms, his legs, his torso, and all that good stuff. I threw it all into a pile and lit it on fire.

I stood there with my arms crossed, watching the fire.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" I taunted to the burning fire.

Back in middle school, and high school, people labeled me as a freak for beating up a bully. They thought it was creepy I was stronger than everybody else. And when I first beat up a person who was trying to beat _me_ up, I didn't even know my own strength. And my strength is a lot. I don't actually believe I've used it all.

My mother Renee first told me about being half-vampire when I was 16. I was a pretty open-minded kid so when she told me, I didn't automatically deny it like most other people would have. My mother was dead serious, looking me straight in the eye, and telling me the tale of how she was raped and then had me. She also told me that she almost died having me. Of course, that made me guilty, so there's another reason for you for why I kill vampires.

As soon as the burning died out completely, I grabbed fistfuls of dirt and threw it over the remains. With that finished, I picked up my hand and felt my eye where George punched me. It was tender, but nothing I couldn't handle. I knew the bruise would be gone by the morning, anyway. The other good thing about being half-vampire was that it took a lot to really injure me. No human could injure me. That is, if they had the chance. Not that I had been shot before, but unless I was shot in the head or the heart, directly, I was 100 percent sure I would live. It was one of those gut feelings.

And it wasn't as if I had a lot of skill in fighting. I merely had more strength than anyone I knew. And if I was outnumbered, I could easily dart out of there with blinding speed no human could follow. Vampires weren't easy to trick, and I knew that if I caught all of the ones I killed prepared, they would beat me.

But I was Bella Swan, half-vampire, ready to kill any vampire I spotted.

I turned my back on the crime scene and started to walk away, though I had the strangest of all feelings that I was being watched.

* * *

**A/N: There's your prologue! And please don't bitch at me and say "In Steph's book, it would be _way_ harder to kill a vampire! Bella would be dead, half vampire or not!" _I know! _But let's remember that this story is different. I do love Twilight more than the Night Huntress series, but I really wanted to try this out. Bella and Edward will meet soon, so don't fret my lovelys. And what I really need from you guys is for you to _read and review_! REVIEW! And I promise I will reply to it and update very quickly!**

**--Chelsey**


	2. AN: READ!

**Hey everyone.**

**I'd like to inform you all that I'm cancelling this story Halfway To The Grave until I'm not over my head... I'm already struggling with Unleash your desire. I apologize if you're dissapointed, but on a lighter note, if I ever finish UYD, I WILL start on this one. I just tend to act on an impulse, and I have some type of ADD thing where I just need to write it, and then a day later I find the idea boring.**

**I think I should actually _write_ the story and _then_ post it. **

**And again I'm very, very sorry.**

**Some of you have recieved a review reply saying:**

**"Thank you for the review. :D**

**So sorry for not updating in forever. I know excuses are overrated, but I've taken to the dating life and I'm helping my close friend cope with the loss of her father.**

**I will hopefully update soon! Just please remain confident, and I will be very grateful. :]**

**--Chelsey"**

**So I think this will apply to the other story... again, I'm very sorry. This story will be deleted one day after this is posted so that people have time to read this.**

**Sorry!**

**--Chels**


End file.
